


Right to the Edge and Over

by jenni3penny



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/pseuds/jenni3penny
Summary: Fulfilling two Slibbs Tumblr requests at once!! Edging and the use of the phrase "Did you just bite me?".





	Right to the Edge and Over

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Coolbyrne for the beta and editing and hand holding.

It had started just before seven in the morning, as he'd watched her put her makeup on in his bathroom. Because every time she so casually leaned into his bathroom counter in just her bra and panties his throat constricted, his whole body clenched and he had to consciously ignore the fact that he'd fallen in love with her.

But he could touch her and not have to tell her that he loved her, at least not verbally, not yet.

He _had_ to tell her… Soon.

Because it had started just before seven in the morning, his body flush up the back of hers and his right hand in her panties, fingers slick between her thighs. His left hand had caught along the her neck, keeping her tucked back into him while he put his fingers inside of her and pressed his thumb roughly against her clit.

He hadn't startled her until she'd felt the force of his hands, unnerved by his silence. "Gibbs?"

"Don't come," he whispered along her jaw, feeling her whole body clench in answer, all that trim muscle tensed up under his hands. "Don't you dare."

He tightened the pressure of his left palm, purposely lifting his head to avoid her kiss and drive home his point. Her eyes were wide and searching as she looked up at him and he just purposely smiled, intentionally easing her concern as he used his thumb on her.

She sank a little into him as he teased her clit and he finally tipped a kiss onto her nose, chuckling at her when she wriggled annoyance and slapped back at his hip.

"_Asshole_." The accusation wasn't wrong, by any means, and it certainly wasn't the first time she'd used it. The way she moaned after saying it, though, her shoulders driving back onto him as her upper spine arched… that was sexy.

He lazily circled on her clit, keeping the movements rhythmic and similar and slow. "Promise? No touching yourself?"

"_Gibbs_," she moaned at him, pressing her head back onto his shoulder. "I'll be a mess all day long."

He caught the image of them in the mirror and his cock flinched hard at how beautiful she was laid back against him, entirely vulnerable. She'd turned her face into the side of his neck and he could feel her breathe while watching her ribs rise in effort. If the visual of his hand in her panties ever stopped turning him on then he figured he'd likely be dead.

"I'll clean up later," he turned and whispered as a kiss across her lips, his hand slowly pulling from her.

A long moan came up between them, painted damp against his skin. "Promise?"

"Hon, yeah, I promise."

***

_Son of a bitch…_

He had held open the passenger door for her as they'd left, his hand catching into the fabric of her skirt and tugging lightly upward before she'd tried to sit. She'd known what he was implying, inching the fabric of the pencil skirt higher as she'd sat.

She was wet and aching through traffic, his palm pressed onto her thigh and heavy and hot but also unmoving. At least until they'd reach a stoplight, his hand lifting long enough to pull her skirt up a fraction higher before it pressed down flat and possessive again. His long fingers kept getting incrementally closer to where she wanted them, at least until he noticed and slid them back down her thigh.

They hadn't played this game in awhile, not on a work day, anyhow. It was usually too distracting for work. She was going to have a hell of a time concentrating on anything more detailed than a goddamn weather report and if the bulge in his pants told her anything it was that she wasn't alone.

For one brief moment she felt sorry for his team, poor things. He was going to be a bear all day long…

"You know this street goes both ways?" Jack asked gently, dropping her hand into his lap so that she could brush the backs of her knuckles up and down his erection.

"I'm well aware," he grit out, voice low and threaded with frustration. His eyes were rarely so bright as they were as he glared at the road.

"Rules are rules, Gunny."

***

The elevator was often mildly problematic for both of them anyhow (because they liked to flirt and tease and touch and taunt).

But usually having Leon in the small space with them would curb his tendency towards being a handsy little shit.

_Usually_.

It seemed to spur him on instead, urging his hand down from the dip of her lower back to the curve of her ass.

She bit against every ounce of her that wanted to lean into him, every little piece that wanted to stretch up the tall length of him as he touched her. Something in her craved the full breadth of him pressing on her, against her.

She especially had to fight against it when Leon half turned his head her way, fussing with his phone and obviously trying to text. "Kayla's after me for not eating a balanced breakfast."

Gibbs just gave into a soft chuckle and she wasn't sure if it was in answer to their friend or because he was enjoying torturing her. Probably, considering the way his hand stroked just where the top of her thigh started, a healthy mix of _both_. "To be fair, your daughter is usually right."

"At least when it comes to your welfare," Jack added gently, keeping her voice as flat and toneless as possible. "Just like her mother."

"More and more, every day."

That was when the asshole shifted directions and stroked upwards, very slowly creeping the fabric of her shirt up and out from where it had been tucked into her skirt.

_Jesus Christ_, she was just gonna kill him, flat out.

His fingertips traced her skin and the temperature in the elevator skyrocketed. And he had her pinned - she couldn't even answer the movement with one of her own. Not when Leon was only half occupied by his phone, the rest of his attention half on her as his jaw angled her way.

"Can I ask you to sit in on a video conference this afternoon? Two o'clock?"

"Sure," she spoke through a forced smile, purposely leaning back a fraction to meet the way Gibbs was pressing his thumb up and down the lower arch of her spine. "MTAC?"

"Yeah, I just need a read on the guy."

His hands broke her down so easily, just as easily as they seemed to put her back together and she wasn't sure how to tell him that he had those beautiful hands on her the exact moment she'd fallen in love.

***

It hadn't just been the elevator, or her leaning over his desk at eleven in the morning, her perfume mingling with his coffee as she rambled about a case and he looked down her shirt.

It had been the way she'd perched at the end of his desk while chatting with Ellie, one leg over the other and her back so straight and tempting to his right. Her hair had seemed so touchably soft that he'd purposely turned his chair slightly to the left instead, picking up his phone and putting it down for no reason at all.

And then it had been the quirked little look that had crossed Torres' face as he had brushed a palm on her hip before heading upstairs.

It had been the moan she'd made so near his ear in MTAC, after Leon had left and he'd slipped into one of the chairs beside her.

It had been exactly the fractional distance between her jaw and his shoulder as she'd gripped against the sleeve of his jacket and stifled a whimper.

Because if anyone could have convinced him to stroke the inside of their thigh and upward at work, with an employee audience thirty feet away… It was Jack. It'd _been_ Jack for two years, now.

It wasn't the game and it wasn't messing around in the elevator or teasing between her thighs in the darkness of MTAC. It was being so stupidly in love with her that his judgment was altered, his decision-making lousy. His throat was sore from groaning and swallowing and his cock ached so hard that he needed to sit still and breathe through it before heading back downstairs.

"We gotta stop doing this."

"It was entirely your idea," she answered, voice cool and slow-toned. "You're right, though. Work isn't conducive to - "

"I think you should move in," he said, in place of '_I think I'm in love with you'._

He felt the radiance of her smile on him without turning his head, watching the tech at the base of the stairs try to hide her own smirk.

The day wasn't panning out quite the way he had expected.

She had more of an upper hand than he'd hoped.

***

A laugh rumbled up him, right from the center of his chest as he middled his hips to hers and stepped her back hard into the edge of the table. "Did you just bite me?"

"Barely," she kissed over the same spot on his neck, sent her tongue soothingly over it once before turning her whisper up onto his ear. "Don't be such a baby."

"I wasn't." The argument was soft, just as gentle as his hands as they rose and lifted her arms to his shoulders. "We have to stop doing this at work."

"Undo your belt," she pleaded softly, her fingers enjoying the shortness of his hair as she brushed up and down the back of his head.

"Cameras."

She made a sudden sound of utter disregard, hissing it through her teeth as she tugged at fabric with her free hand and studied the distinct grayed hue in his eyes. Slate lust in his eyes and charm in his smile. "I took care of it."

"Really?? That's a felony, sweetheart."

Jack just grinned, letting her eyes widen in playful concern, "Oh, yeah? What crime am I committing?"

She didn't give him much time to answer, searching his face with a teasing smirk as she tugged his zipper open. Her fingers caught against the fabric of his boxers, finding their way into the fabric as both his hands rose, one loose on her wrist and the other catching into her hair.

He stalled her hand instantly to the sound of the doors, purposely balancing himself between her and the entrance to block her from view.

_Of course_…

"Right, so, yes," Jimmy's nervously chatty and upwardly pitched voice was all she needed to start laughing. That and the stunted look of frustration on his face as they were interrupted by the ME's stuttering and iconic embarrassment. "That's… I mean while I expected it, I certainly didn't expect it to be _here_, per se."

"Relax, Jimmy," Jack said softly, her hands busy as she smirked at Gibbs and subtly hooked the zipper on his pants back up where it belonged.

They looked a mess, that much she knew without having to see from his point of view.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had a habit of putting his hands to her hair, in her shirt, up her skirt and every goddamn where. Everywhere that could possibly make her look leagues beyond disheveled. She just hadn't expected to have to deal with anyone seeing her until after she'd had a chance to right herself, especially since Palmer was supposed to have left hours earlier.

"Is this a kink thing, or - probably shouldn't ask that. I mean, I'm not judging. To each his, or her own."

"It's a privacy thing, Palmer." The authoritative tone of voice he used gave a quick tug right between her thighs and she whimpered quietly, even despite the audience, her head dropping forward a little as she forced her breathing even.

"I always expected it would be the elevator then," the younger man answered as Gibbs turned on him, chivalry intact as he kept his body centered as a shield. It wasn't necessary, nothing was all that visible. But it was sweet just the same, especially considering the flush she felt from her throat to her cheekbones.

She sighed into the continued nearness of him and the still bewildered look on Palmer's face. _Poor kid_… "Who says it hasn't been?"

Gibbs just huffed a half annoyed sound, shaking his head even as he settled back between her legs. The full possessive weight of his palm over her bared knee didn't go unnoticed. "You're not helping."

***

She had lasted exactly the length of time it took for him to get her into the house, skirt bunched up around her waist, panties yanked down. Her hand had gripped back against the kitchen counter for balance, maybe some semblance of control as her spine arched her hips closer to his touch.

She'd lasted until he'd started sucking and nipping up behind her ear, one of her thighs shivering between his as he worked his fingers in and out of her. Her other leg was hooked on his hip and clamping his hand right where she needed it, his thumb a blessed constant on her clit.

She'd held out until he had hushed his boyish and sweet and hidden "_Love you, Jack Sloane_" up in her hair, behind her ear and cradled in the heat that had hot-house-bloomed up between them. His arm had hooked her waist right after, curling her up closer into that desperate heat and taking her weight up into his care.

She came riotously all over his hand as her mouth turned moaning onto his, both her hands jerking him closer by the fabric of his shirt. She could feel his fingers drive deeper in response, his thumb purposely tapping a counterpoint to the pulse and throb that took her over and she shivered into it.

Her head went forward onto his shoulder, arms curling around him wherever they could as he kept pushing, kept teasing and nudging and wrenching her over again. He was ruthless sometimes, those beautifully brutal fingers, and his mouth was doing something wonderful just below her ear. All she wanted was to come again while her body tried to recoil, sensitivity making her wince and whimper even as he drove two fingers inside her and licked his way back toward her ear.

"You hear me?"

Jack just whimpered her affirmation as she nodded, her face pressing into the smell of him, her upper body curling on him as she got closer to coming again, riding the line of it.

He hadn't even taken his suit jacket off, all of him so broad-shouldered and safe as he patiently jerked her over into another quick orgasm. She half moaned against his hair, lungs trapped up and locked as she tried to breathe and think and reciprocate but just fell apart into his hands instead.

***

He hadn't realized she'd raked her nails down the back of his neck until he had moved to pull off his shirt, wincing into the roll of his shoulders.

"Sorry," she whispered, a frown marring her prettiness as she watched him rub against the welted scratches. "I didn't - "

"We've both done worse damage."

"Literally or figuratively?" she asked, facing him entirely and stripped down bare, rising on the balls of her feet to put her lips on his cheek. "You know I love you."

_Thank Christ_… He'd half worried when she hadn't answered him in the kitchen, not vocally anyhow. Though parts of her had certainly reassured him. "Yeah? Do I?"

She was sexy in heels, no doubt, but he adored the subtly sensual way she rose up and leaned into his chest to kiss him her answer, her arms along his bare shoulders and the entire naked stretch of her laid up the front of him. His cock jolted, his arms reflexively closing around her as he ground their hips together.

She was small against him sometimes, especially when she was quiet and sated and soft. There were just some days that she felt more delicate and he didn't know how else to explain it. There were some days that she seemed to need him to be stronger than her and he'd happily oblige. Neither of them could be indestructible _all_ the time.

"Get in bed," he whispered into the kiss as she moaned, giving her hip a light shove.

Jack backed up onto his mattress and stretched, nearly purring her pleasure as her back arched and her hips went pressed down into the comforter and he very suddenly just needed to get between those toned lean legs. He shed the rest of his clothing without preamble, entirely focused on just climbing up her and between them.

"Keeping any other secrets from me, Gibbs?" she questioned as he rose up the front of her, one of his hands pressing weight to her side while the other spread her legs. He hooked his fingers under the back of her knee, purposely lifting it higher while he stretched up her.

He watched her eyes flutter shut, smirking as she bit down on her bottom lip and enjoyed the way he worked himself right in between her legs. "Weren't secrets, Jack."

"Then why not tell me sooner?"

"Felt like the right time," he shrugged, a smirk tweaking one side of his mouth upward. "I had your attention."

She laughed as he purposely nestled in between her thighs, moaning words against his cheek, "You usually do."

He wrapped her leg against his hip and pressed a hand between them as she laid her mouth open and hot and damp to the side of his neck. They were losing their playfulness to something more feral, more visceral. It was something with an intensity that had her teeth grazing onto his shoulder as he kissed into her hair and rocked his hips up, sliding his length in wetness. He purposely pressed along her clit, finding the exact angle that made her bite down against him and groan.

"I've wanted you all goddamn day," he admitted into her hair, hearing her whimper as her tongue licked along where she'd nipped on him.

His confession drew her mouth to his, her moan laid along his tongue. Gibbs wasted no time catching her fingers and jerking her hand down between them to curl around his length. He was most entirely hard already, holding her palm closed around himself as he slowly worked their hands up and down. His hips gave a hard shudder as she shoved his hand away and laughed into his kiss.

"Always so direct," she teased as she stroked him. "I love that about you."

"Really just wanna get you to come while I'm inside you."

She moaned appreciatively as she slicked the head of his cock against her clit, back and forth, and then teased it down, "I love that about you, too."

It didn't take any more commentary for him to lose patience, not after some of the things that had been said. The day's sustained taunting had twisted his patience up on itself already, let alone the throatiness of her voice as she teased him both physically and verbally. She must have felt the shift in him, though, just by how tense his body became as he growled frustration into her throat. She stopped teasing then, her whole body enveloping him and dragging him closer as she drew him inside her and then pulled him close. His hips jacked up reflexively, culling a moan from low in her throat as he leaned his weight into his arms and pressed slowly deeper.

Her heel dug into his thigh, urging him on as her hands pulled his head up and forced him to look at her, not that it was much of a hardship. There wasn't much in his life that could have made him want to _stop_ looking at her - especially when she was laid out in his bedclothes, eyes soft-hued and warm, thighs riding his hips. Her palms on his cheeks held a half shiver and he watched her chin jerk up, head going back into his pillow as he shifted the angle of his thrust.

"Right there, huh?"

Her teeth dug her bottom lip white, nodding as she whimpered in answer to him speeding up. Her hands stroked up his biceps, nails scraping at his shoulders before she brought him close again, arms wrapped at his shoulders.

As soon as she hazardously wrecked their mouths together again he knew their playtime was done, all their hedged teasing from the day collapsing in on them, pressing them together with flashed white heat and desperation. She was suddenly just as impatient as he was, encouraging him with the moans she made, the way her hips met his with each thrust.

There was no chance that either of them could have lasted all that long, not after a day of being _right there_, on the edge of it. It wasn't long before he'd pushed his hand between them, fingers roughing her clit to tip her into another orgasm. Feeling her clench around him, watching her arch and shiver beneath him, shaking from hips to thighs? It tugged him right into coming after her, his face buried groaning in her hair as she whimpered and dug her nails into his back, clutching him close. The brash flare of pain was nothing, though, not compared to the white blind pleasure of _her_.

***

He nibbled along her neck as her breathing evened out, nudging at her jaw with his nose to get her attention back. Playfully she shoved at his cheek, laughing as he grunted and pinched at her hip. A moan followed as he used his thumb to soothe the same spot and forward along her pelvis, one that told him she was still damn sensitive, her body shivering a little beneath his.

"You're such an asshole," she whispered bemusedly as he brushed his lips to hers in unspoken apology, letting him kiss her. "I love you."

"Been hoping so," he chuckled, pushing her still a moment as he carefully pulled from between her legs, slanting his weight to her side as she stretched on a moan. She cradled in on herself a moment and he watched it happen as she turned onto her side, a palm skiffing up from her hip to catch behind her elbow to draw her closer.

"That I love you?" Jack asked with a shined up smile as she caught up to the comment, one brow arching up in surprise. "Oh, babe, I fell _hard_. Not long after we met."

Gibbs blinked and studied her, finding perfect honesty in the dark depth of her eyes. He watched her smile falter in mild confusion at first, realization softening her features as she made a sad quiet sound and lifted her hand to caress his face.

"I thought it was obvious," she admitted gently, curling closer into his chest, one thigh getting thrown possessively over his hip. "I was sure you knew."

He caught the movement with an open palm, stroking slowly on heated skin. "Was never sure."

"You should be." The assertion was sharp and sure, unequivocally honest. He appreciated that about her, always, that honest sincerity. After a deep breath she pulled apart from him, flopping onto her back. "Share a shower?"

"Okay, but hands to yourself this time," he teased plaintively, mildly disappointed as she leaned off the edge of the mattress and stretched up, rolling her shoulders with a sated sigh.

Jack quickly slapped his fingers away from her hip as he tweaked at her, reaching to stroke through his hair and give it a tug instead. "Hey, you started it this morning."

"Yeah," he admitted happily as he exhaled, watching her shake her own sweat-damp hair out as she headed for the adjoining bathroom. "I did that."

It was a vicious cycle with her, really.

Because watching her walk naked into his bathroom was just as enticing as watching her put on her makeup in the morning.

"Yo, Cowboy! Shake ass!"

He wondered if his surrender was as obvious on his face as it felt. If her wink was anything to go by, he knew the answer, and he was surprised to find he was okay with that- more than okay, in fact. He grinned after her, shoving up on his elbow as he tried to keep watching her round the corner to the shower, "Yes, ma'am!"


End file.
